l'eau comme élément
by alicedu959
Summary: adaptation Twilight : Et si Bella n'était pas humaine quand elle est arrivé, mais qu'elle n'était pas vampire non plus... Et si elle était autre chause... Quelque chose que seul les profondeures cachent...
1. chapitre 1

BPOV

Moi, Isabella Swan, jeune fille de 17 ans, vit en Californie avec ma mère. J'ai une vie normal avec une mère normal dans un pays normal. Enfin... c'est se que les gens pensent. Sur Terre ont croisent pas mal de catégories de personnes, il y a : les humains, comme vous qui peuplent la Terre les vampire, ceux la on en voi pas beaucoup ou alors quand on les voit on est pas sur de rester vivants jusqu'a la fin de la journée... et enfin il y a ma catégorie, qui extrement rare, celle des créatures vivant dans les profondeurs de l'océan... celle que vous appelez sirenes.


	2. Chapter 2

Je suis vraiment désolé pour tout se retard, je n'arrive pas trop a utiliser se site...

* * *

**Chapitre 2**

l'avion venait d'atterire a Seattle, et oh comme je suis maudite... Une cascade de pluit venait de tomber sur la ville. Je doit vous expliquez certaines choses. Dans un premier temps, les sirènes se changent en mi-homme mi-thon au contact et seulement au contacte de l'eau, une seule goute suffit, donc vous imaginez bien mon malheur en voyant se temps.

Arriver dans le hall de l'aéroport, la foule commencait serieusement a m'oppresser, et il faut savoir qu'une sirène a horreur de sa, ses pouvoirs pouvaient se manifester et donc faire des ravages.

Cela faisait 20 minutes que mon père devait venir... A sa y est je le voit, toujours fidèle a lui même, en tenu de sherif. Mon père est le sherif de Forks, la fameuse ville ou le soleil n'est jamais là...

- Bella ! Je suis content de te voir ma cherie, oh comme tu m'as manqués, aller vient ne restons pas ici. Sortons de cette aéroport.

- Papa, toi aussi tu m'as manqué, je ne c'est si tu as vue le temps, mais disons que si je sort comme sa, et bien il se pourrait qu'un poisson géant effrayent quelque peu les gens...

- J'avais remarqué ne t'en fait pas, j'ai pris une bache et je suis garé juste devant les portes.

Les gens devaient se demander pourquoi il me fallait une bache, s'il savait...

l'habitacle e lad voiture renfermait une chaleur un peu humide, mais seules les creature surnaturrel pouvaient le sentirent.

- Tu sais Bella, il y a une plage pas loin d'un de mes ami tu pourras y aller elle se trouve à la Push se n'est qu'a 10 minutes de la maion.

- Ah sa c'est cool ! Merci.

Le trajet se fit dans un silence religieux, nous ne savions pas comment aborder le sujet a propos de ma nouvelle personalité.

Tiens, nous venons de franchir les frontières de la ville, un panneau géant de couleur bleu affichait fièrement en toutes lettres jaune " the city of Forks welcome you"... Comme si une ville où le soleil etait inexistant, la pluit régnait en maître et par conséquent un froid siberien avait élu domicile pouvaient etre acceuillant...

- Bella nous sommes arrivés, et j'ai une surprise pour toi, tu vas voire tu vas l'adorer

- Qu'es-ce que tu as encore fait papa ?

- Regarde !

et là je vit le plus beau cadeau que mon père puisse me faire, une magnifique aston martin db9 de couleur argent se tenait devant notre allé.

- Je vait aller décharger tes baguages, toi en attendant va a la plage de la Push, tu verra tu ne sera pas déranger vu le temps qu'il y fait aujourd'hui.

Sa je voulait bien le croire, si un humain se baignait par se temps c'est qu'il est soit suicidaire soit qu'il a perdu un pari...

Mon père me refila les clefs de mon bijoux et moi je détailai comme une folle sur la route.

Charlie avait raison la plage de la push était à 10 minutes de la maison et pas une âme se trouvait ici.

Se qui pour moi était parfait. Je me rendit bien vite dans l'eau ( encore habillé, il faut savoir que les vêtements disparaisse quand nous nous transformons, et qu'ils réaparraissent quand nous sommes sec )

5 secondes plus tard me voilà changer en une magnifique sirène, ma queu est bleu argent, elle change en fonction de mon humeur mais sa couleur d'origine est le bleu argent, tout comme mes ongles qui sont de la même couleur que ma queu, ils changent eux-aussi de couleur en fonction de mon humeur.

Quand a mon haut, et bien... je suis nue ... heureusement que mes cheveux m'arrivent aux hanche pour cacher ma poitrine, qui je doit dire est plutôt généreuse.

l'eau m'appelait, elle est pour moi un refuge, une maison, mais surtout un lieu de paix et de securiter... Me voilà donc entrin de plonger dans les pronfondeurs de la mer,...

* * *

Je vous remercie, et vous souhaites une bonne années 2013,

je ne c'est pas quand je posterais le prochain chapitre...

désoler

alicedu959


	3. Chapter 3

Bonjour, j'apprend a utiliser , c'est ma toute première fiction donc j'ai un peu de mal...

Bref voici un nouveau chapitre.

* * *

**Chpitre 3**

Ma queu ondulait dans les vagues, se n'était pas pour me vanter mais j'avais l'allure d'une déesse. Personne ne pouvait nager aussi bien et aussi vite que moi, après tout je ne suis pas une sirène pour rien.

Malheueusement, quand je sorti de l'eau il étai t4h30 du matin ( l'avantage d'être une sirène, c'est que je n'ai pas besoin de dormir), et j'avai cour dans le lycée... avec des ado pré-pubère... génial !

Arriver a la maison, Charlie dormait encore, généralement il se levai a 5h. Il étai 4h40, les cour ne commençait pas avant 8h30, se qui me laissai le temps de prendre une douche, parce que les élèves vont se demander pourquoi je pue le poisson.

j'aurai même le temps de me fair un brushing. Bon premier jour d'école, il me faut un un top vert turquoise un slim noir le tout accompagée de magnifique talon plateforme noir.

Le risque avec les talon pour moi c'est que je tombe, en effet je suis une fille très maladroite, mais je prend le risque après tout je suis née avec une queu pas avec des jambes... c'est pas de ma faute.

Bon, après avoir fini de s'habiller, il ya plus qu'a aller déjeuner et quoi de mieu que de l'eau avec plein de sel dedans ? Ah j'adore sa.

- Bella, c'est ton premier jour aujourd'hui, alors tache de ne pas te faire remarquer sa serait bien.

là je croi qu'il faisait allusion a l'année dernière, c'était en californie dans l'ancien lycée

**_FLASH BACK_**

_Une fille prénommé Betty brown me faisai encore chier... cette foi elle m'avait mis de la colle blanche dans mes cheveux... _

_Maman m'avait interdit d'utiliser mes povoirs dans un lieu plublic ou devant les humains... mais cette garçe l'avai chercher, ni une ni deux un thyphon avait jailli de mes mains et emporté Betty_

_Celle-ci était rester 4 mois à l'hôpital, quand a moi personne ne savait se que j'avai fait, personne n'était là... sauf ma mère qui avait tout vue _

_nous étions dans les jardins du lycée et ma mère se promenait par là donc... le soir je peu dire que je me suis pri un belle claque..._

**_FIN FLASH BACK_**

- Ne t'inquiète pas papa, personne ne viendra me voir, donc personne ne sera blessé.

Je pris mes cléfs de voiture et fonça a mon plus grand malheur...

* * *

Merci

maintenant vous en savez un peu plus sur notre Bella^^

alicedu959


	4. Chapter 4

Bonjour, je remercie tout le monde pour les messages d'encouragement^^

* * *

**Chapitre 4**

Le campus du Lycée était vide... alors i possibilitées, soit nous sommes dimanche, soit il est vraiment très tôt soit les extra-terrestre on envahies la Terre au choix. Un petit coup d'oeil au tableau de bord et ... 7h00... les cours commencent dans 1h30, JE SUIS VRAIMENT MAUDITE !

Bon, et bien il ne me reste plus qu'a attendre

7h05 pfff...

7h30 mais avance plus vite stupide horloge...

8h00 enfin ! hallelujah ! on a passé le cap des 8h, c'est pas trop tôt...

Les portes du lycée viennent d'ouvrire, surement pour les profs.

Quoi qu'il en soit, prof ou pas, je vais chercher mon emploie du temps. Une femme aux allures de hippie, et aux cheveux coloré d'un rouge sanglant était là, à m'attendre.

- Tu doit être la nouvelle, la jeune Isabella Swan ?

- hum, oui c'est moi

- très bien, voici ton emploie du temps

Je lui dit merci et parti a la recherche de la salle... bonheur ? c'est quoi se lycée qui donne des noms cul-cul a leur salle de cours ?

Bon, alors let's go pour la salle bonheur...

Les couloirs se remplissaient peu à peu, et déjà 8h20 que le monde commençai à m'oppresser.

Un jeune homme, grand, blond, du nom de Mike Newton essayait vainement de me faire la discutions...

le prof arriva bien vite, trop vite du nom de Monsieur Clamps, professeur principale et aussi prof de mathématiques ( matière qui m'insupporte ). je commence bien l'année...

A peine entrée dans la classe qu'une drôle d'odeur de sang frai d'animaux venait titiller mes narines, je regardais en direction de cette odeur et vis se que je crois être mon pire cauchemar, un vampire, ou plutôt une vampire, que faisait elle ici ? Sait elle qui je suis ? en tout cas son regard était étrange, mais néanmoins amicale... Cette fille avait du voire mon regard chargé de peur, car elle me regarda curieusement.

- Mademoiselle Swan vous vous essaierai au coter de mademoiselle Cullen.

Cullen. la vampire. Je m'assis discrètement et bloquait ma respiration (je ne peu tenir que 4h hors de l'eau).

-Salut, moi c'est Alice, et tu es Isabella ?

- Bella, et oui c'est moi

- Cool, on devenir de grandes amies ! crois moi

cool... j'aurais pas pu rêver mieux...

Le cours commença et je fermai les yeux le temps que cette heure passe, tranquillement.

Le reste de la matinée se déroula sans embûche, enfin j'avais rencontré le pot-de-colle n°1 qui est nul autre que Mike Newton

le club des garçes Lauren Mallory et Jessica Stanley deux cruches qui on oublié de se regarder dans un miroir

le geek Eric yorkie, et la timide Agela Weber, elle je l'aimait bien.

Enfin, l'heur de manger, a peine passée la porte de la cafétéria que la même odeur du cours de maths était là, un regard et je vis Alice et sa famille. 5 vampire on élu domicile ici... bizarrement j'ai plus tellement faim, bonne appétit Bella


End file.
